


Heat

by Briardes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briardes/pseuds/Briardes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluh bluh bluh, Jake and Dirk pretty much spoon and kiss and stuff, might add a backstory later, will probably add some more later as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The warm breaths of both Jake and Dirk raised hairs on one another, Dirk’s mouth just inches away from the Jake’s neck, . Jake shivers at the tantalizing warm feeling, and to relieve himself of the building tension, he tilts his head, and moves in to kiss Dirk. And as he closes in, his arms around Dirk’s neck pull him into the kiss, one that lasted longer than most, leaving them both breathing heavily. Jake was sitting happily in Dirk’s lap, one leg on either side of Dirk. Jake’s arms were wrapped around Dirk’s neck, this helped Jake keep from falling over while they had some ‘them’ time. Jake continues his aggressive kissing, making his way from Dirk’s mouth, to his chin, to his neck, and as far down as his shirt collar went., leaving small wet spots that were warm to the touch, warmer than the soft skin they were left upon. 

Jake then removed his arms from around Dirk’s neck, and lowered them to his own lap, using his now free hands to take Dirk’s shirt off. He traced a finger up Dirks stomach with his left hand, letting his finger slip into every subtle curve. Jake grins and puts a finger on Dirk’s shoulder, he presses down and the vague notion to ‘lay down’ reaches Dirk’s mind. Dirk slowly lays on his back, letting out air as his head rests on the floor. Jake takes advantage of his new position. He kisses up and down Dirk’s chest, going from his waist, up to his chin. Jake grins and kisses at Dirk’s waistband, where the top of his boxers where just showing, Dirk responds by wiggling and sighing softly. Dirk lifts his head and gently, yet still forcefully, grabs Jake by the chin, and pulls him into a kiss. Just as long as the last one, and it leaves them breathing just as heavily. “Don’t be a tease like that English…” Dirk says, half panting. This elicits a small grin from Jake, and a “Mhmm”. The tone is one between sarcastic and seductive, theres not really a word to describe it, sassy maybe.

Jake continued his relentless kissing, until Dirk decided it was his turn. Dirk put both of his hands to his sides and pushed himself up, sitting upright like he was a bit earlier. He grins and whispers to Jake, “Raise your arms.” Jake does so, arms jutting straight up into the cool air, allowing for Dirk to slip off the thing standing in his way. Dirk smiles as more and more of Jake’s stomach is revealed, Jake didn’t think much of himself, but he definitely wasn’t unimpressive, if his fairly toned stomach is any testament to the fact. Once Jake’s shirt is off, he puts his arms back around Dirk’s neck and relaxes, giving Dirk his share of fun. Dirk puts his arms around Jake and pulls him in a little closer before kissing him once more on the lips, it doesn’t last as long, but is immediately followed up by another. Dirk smiles and moves his right hand from Jake’s back, to his cheek, stroking it softly before sliding it back to it’s original spot, which allows for Dirk to pull jake up a little, leaving Dirk’s mouth just at Jake’s neck level, perfect. Dirk presses his lips to the skin and holds, after a little, Dirk begins to bite down, just barely. And then Dirk bites down harder, making Jake moan softly. Releases his grip on Jake’s skin and chuckles, “Like that English?” The only response is a slow nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, PLEASE, please comment so I know what I effed up on or what to add.


End file.
